Do Not Hurt Ziva
by spyagent001
Summary: Season 9, just before "A Desperate Man." Tony decides to visit Ray, and learn's of Ray's intentions to propose to Ziva. Just why does Tony visit Ray? What are Tony's thoughts on the proposal?


**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic story. It's a one-shot and it corresponds to the episode "A Desperate Man" in Season 9. This story is not meant to be long, but to add something of an extra scene to the episode that I think should have happened because I could definitely see it happening. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Though it was winter in Washington D.C and cold air always came hand in hand, today's weather was fairly mild. NCIS Special Agent Tony DiNozzo even went as far as leaving his heavy winter coat in his car. He was here for one purpose, and one purpose alone. C.I. Ray wasn't going to be expecting any visitors. It's what made this errand that much more fun. After all, DiNozzos make the trouble. They don't wait for it to come to them.

Somewhere in Washington D.C., Ray Cruz is running an important errand...

"Will that be all, sir?" said the jeweler on the other side of the counter.

"Yes. Thank you very much," said Ray Cruz with a content smile on his face.

"You're welcome. I hope that everything goes well for you and your girlfriend."

"Yeah, me too. I can't wait to see the look on her face. I just hope that she feels the same way I do..."

"Well, me too. As long as you know in your heart...well...I should probably stop now. Anyways, have a good day now!"

While walking out the door, Ray could not help but smile at the days to come. Ziva wouldn't know what hit her. Now he just had to make sure that the dinner was all set...

As he pulled into the parking lot of the hotel, Tony did not feel hesitant to speak with the man who had been the cause of Ziva's emotional trouble these past weeks. After all, it was his duty to watch out for his friends, especially his close friends whom he worked with every day. Ziva was one of the few people that Tony completely trusted. Over the past few years, they had become closer than any two regular co-workers. "Co-workers" was a word that barely described their work relationship. After all, they had saved each other's lives countless times. They would always be there for each other, and they would always protect each other. It almost went without the need so say anything. Of course, the entire team was close. The relationship between Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky, and Palmer would always be more than that of co-workers. NCIS Director Leon Vance was also on the personal side of these relationships to an extent, but he had never been able to be on the positive side.

However, making Ziva all tense and up-tight was not the way to go. Clearly Ray had done something to upset Ziva, and Tony intended to find out. Just this morning, he had called everyone else on the team when he could not reach Ziva. When you made Ziva mad, she really had a way of shutting you out. Ray was being extremely bold in interfering with her work like this. What was Ray Cruz, also known as C.I. Ray, up to? Hmmm...

For the 50th time that day, Tony had to ask himself why he was paying a visit to C.I. Ray. He wondered why he felt so obligated to give Ray Cruz a piece of his mind. Then, he remembered that he was doing this for Ziva, and by association, the team. If she got hurt again, he couldn't bear the sight of seeing how she would take it. The Michael Rivkin Situation had taken its toll. Obviously, she had gotten over him and become somewhat happier since Ray had been around. That is to say, when Ray was around Washington D.C. now, for he had been gone for what felt like months. It wasn't that Tony cared much for Ray, but Ziva definitely cared. Tony was afraid that the trust Ziva had put into Ray was only going to come back to haunt her very soon. Tony had never seen Ziva so serious with someone. The seriousness of their relationship reminded Tony of Wendy...

Suddenly, a random thought crossed Tony's mind.

"No, he wouldn't would he?" thought Tony. "Surely he wouldn't. It's way too soon in my opinion. No..."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to figure that out when I talk to him..."

Tony checked for his gun, badge, wallet, phone, and keys before he locked the door. He never went anywhere without his gun, because it was part of being a federal agent and a former cop of the Baltimore Police Department. A federal agent never went anywhere without a gun. You never know.

Slowly, Tony slid into the lobby of the hotel and sauntered up to the receptionist. The pretty, young blond woman was more than happy to give the room number to such a handsome federal agent who flashed his badge and I.D. to her. Though Tony would have liked to stay and flirt, he really needed to go before Gibbs or the team noticed. Boss wouldn't be happy to discover his absence, but this could not wait. It was urgent. This wasn't a personal visit. Or rather, it was, but not for his benefit. Tony would not have come for anything less than protecting his friends because they were all top priority. Gibbs would understand, even if he didn't show it.

Walking quickly to the elevator, Tony hit the button and impatiently waited for the elevator. When it finally arrived, he equally waited just as impatiently for it to go up. Finally, he arrived at Ray's floor and stepped out. The door promptly closed, but Tony barely noticed it. He was already walking briskly down the hall. When he finally arrived, he took a deep breath before raising his hand to the wood.

_Knock. Knock. Knock_.

Half a minute later, Ray Cruz, an employee of Langley, Virginia's famous C.I.A. answered the door. Although Ray thought he was somewhat intimidating, there was no way that he could match the intensity that lingered just beneath the surface in Tony's eyes. Tony won the silent battle of wills. Had it been an untrained agent, they might not have noticed that Tony's posture meant that he was here for something of a personal nature, but that he meant business. Ray, having worked for the CIA long enough, duly noted this and decided that a direct approach would work better in this situation.

"Hello, Tony. What brings you here? I only just flew in a few hours ago. I would have dropped by the office, but the jet lag just caught up to me and I nearly passed out when I got to the room." said Ray.

"Hello, Ray. Actually, I was thinking that we might talk a little. Just between two guys here," said Tony politely.

"Of course, please come in," said Ray with equal politeness.

"Thanks."

Cautiously surveying the room, Tony walked through the door.

* * *

The hotel room was simple, white walls and bed, small bathroom, minifridge, and tv. It was sparse save for one lone suitcase that was half unpacked that lay open on the edge of the bed. The rest of the room looked immaculate as if nothing else had touched it. It appeared as if Ray Cruz either kept a tight ship of just hadn't been there long. Tony guessed that it was a mix of the two. They did teach those things that the CIA, right?

"So, how was your flight anyway, Ray?" said Tony.

"Fine, thanks for asking. It was a little long, but I'm used to it. I've got an idea," said Ray, "how about we just skip this and cut to the chase? I'm busy, and you're busy. In fact, I'm sure that you have to get back to work. Please, just tell me what you're here for."

After commenting in his mind about Ray's nonchalance to long flights that he took, probably too frequently Tony replied, "Care to take a wild stab at my reason?"

"Gee, what do you and I have in common? I can think of one thing."

"Yes, I'm here about Ziva. I've come to realize how serious you two have gotten. While it's not my place to say anything about her relationships, and she has had some interesting ones, she is my friend. In fact, she's one of the only people I actually trust with my life. You on the other hand, not so much. It might have to do with the "Cloak and Dagger" C.I.A. stuff. I don't know. Either way, I'm here for her."

"You have nothing to worry about Tony. In fact, if all goes well, I think we'll both be happy."

Now suspicious, Tony's earlier thought returned. "Ray, you haven't say, done anything else since you came back have you?"

"Maybe I have, it's none of your business." replied Ray with hint of edge in his voice.

"I didn't mean it like that. Basically, I'll just say it. Are you going to propose to Ziva?"

Working for the C.I.A., Ray already knew Tony's background. It was then that Ray realized that he shouldn't have been surprised. After all, Tony had been exactly where Ray was now, albeit in a slightly simpler situation with a little less drama.

"I can't lie to you can I? After all, you are a federal agent." replied Ray with the hint of a smile. "Yes. Yes, I'm going to propose to her. I know that you know how I feel. I want to spend the rest of my life with her, if she will let me. Besides, I've never met anyone like her."

"And you probably never will Ray." agreed Tony.

"Care to see the ring?"

"Nah, but congrats man. I hope this turns out well. However...there is this one thing. Since her father isn't here, I feel obligated to do this. If you hurt her, I will hurt you. You may work for the CIA, but don't forget that I work for NCIS too. Don't make the mistake of hurting her. She will shut you out, as you've already experienced, and I will hunt you down and make you pay. Big time. So, be very careful." Tony warned.

"No worries Tony. I mean no harm."

"I know, that's what worries me."

"I hope that the next time we talk like this it'll be you congratulating me."

"Whatever happens, don't forget my warning."

"I won't. You probably need to go now." Ray casually mentioned.

"Yeah, I do. See you later Ray."

With that, Tony left Ray's hotel room. Inside the door, Ray smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile in Tony's car while he's driving back to NCIS:

"I can't believe that he is actually going to propose. It's a little soon, right? Right? No, I just can't let that happen. I can't see it. Oh man, now I'm going to have to be very careful around Ziva." Anthony DiNozzo was truly torn up inside as he thought of Ziva and Ray. He just couldn't see it.

* * *

**So, what did you think? As I said before, it's my first fanfic so I decided to keep it relatively simple and short. Please let me know what you thought!**


End file.
